1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for removing the hides from game animals, and particularly for skinning deer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, many methods and apparatus are available for aiding in the removal of animal hides. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,124, issued in the name of Garside, a horizontal skinning and protecting method is disclosed utilizing an enclosable game bag for containing and protecting a skinned animal.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,601, issued in the name of Cope, a mechanical deer skinning device is disclosed having a self supporting means for holding a white-tail deer or other game animal of similar size.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,257, issued in the name of Engel, an animal carrying and skinning device is disclosed utilizing an elongated cable which can be pulled by a power device to strip the skin from an animal carcass.
Although these and many other methods can be effective in removing the hide of an animal, a need remains for a device which can be used to aid in the removal of hide from a deer or similar game quickly and easily at the site where the carcass is located.